


Attractive Opposites

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive Opposites

Alison knows that she and Beth are opposites. She knows she should be annoyed by it but she isn't. Not totally anyway. Beth is, oddly attractive. They work in completely different ways. Alison is all about being careful and taking care to clean up after herself, Beth doesn't even attempt to 'clean up' she's all edges and determination. Of course, working as a cop makes her edgy. Alison knows why, she works so hard to be there for Beth but when she falls apart it's all Alison can do not to cry with her. They might be completely opposite but she loves her. She loves her dearly.


End file.
